Home, I Will Be: Prequel
by xXSnowFlameXx
Summary: This is the prequel to the oneshot "Home, I Will Be". Again, Hibari is OOC and Tsuna kind of is too, a little. Hope you like it. Image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Tsunayoshi."

"I love you too Hibari-san." The two shared a kiss before Tsuna left with a smile, the door closing behind him.

Hibari stared at the place where Tsuna had been with a frown. Too vulnerable, he'd be taken away easily. So, he would do what's best to make sure that didn't happen. He smirked as he turned, walking into his room.

* * *

"Hiba...ri," Tsuna moaned. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and pulled himself flush against the other, his body shaking everytime he was pounded into.

His nails raked across Hibari's back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, screaming as he came. "Tsunayoshi," Hibari groaned as he came, burying his face in Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna panted as Hibari lay him down, whining as he pulled out. Hibari laid down and pulled Tsuna closer, pressing him against his chest. Tsuna nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hibari's neck as his eyes closed. "I love you, Hibari-san."

"I love you too, Tsunayoshi." Hibari kissed Tsuna once more before Tsuna fell asleep. Hibari calmly ran a hand through Tsuna's hair as he thought.

Things were going well, nothing was out of place. Everything would go just as planned if things kept up this way and he'd finally have him to himself. Like how it's supposed to be.

* * *

Everything had been going on perfectly. Now there was just one final step. Of course, there could be complications with this step. But, he had the perfect back up plan if something went wrong. Now... "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked up from the book he was reading, his attention now set on Hibari. "How would you feel with moving in with me?" All he had to do was say yes, and his worrying would end.

Tsuna smiled and giggled, shaking his head. "Hibari-san... Sorry, but maybe not. I'm not saying I don't want to move in with you. But I need to stay and help mom with the kids. They're too much for one person to handle alone."

"Maybe she could finally convince that man to come back and start acting like a father."

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. But we know that's not going to happen. So, until they're all old enough to take care of themselves, then I have to stay. Maybe when Lambo and I-pin reach Middle School and Fuuta is in High School. Then I'd be able move in with you."

"Hm... I see."

"Ah, it's getting late. I should get going, Hibari-san." Tsuna marked his page and set the book down as he stood. "Love you, Hibari-san."

"Love you too." Tsuna leaned up to press a kiss to Hibari's lip. Hibari wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist and kissed back feverishly.

Tsuna sucked in a breath as he pulled away. He smiled again and gave a small peck to Hibari's lips just as he pulled away from his grip. "Goodbye, Hibari-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hibari waited until Tsuna left before turning and walking into his kitchen. Plan B it was.

* * *

"So, Hibari-san. What's with the sudden ask for a date? We normally go on Fridays."

"Just felt like spending time together. Is that wrong?"

"No, of course not! I'm always happy to spend time with Hibari-san. But I haven't told kaa-san that I'll be staying with you tonight."

"It's fine, you can alert her in the morning."

"I guess. Anyway, what did you have planned?"

"Nothing big. Just watch a movie together, that's all."

"Ooh, what movie are we watching? Is it the new one that came out? I've been wanting to see it for a while."

"Hn. Put this in while I go get the popcorn and drinks."

"Hai!" Tsuna took the case from Hibari, labeled 'Sky's Weathers' and squealed as he ran over to the TV.

Hibari smirked as he stepped into the kitchen. He got out two cups and a large bowl along with a packet of popcorn. Well, let's hope he doesn't suspect anything. That Intuition of his could be rather annoying sometimes. He put the popcorn in the microwave and poured a can of Pepsi in each cup.

He reached over to the other side of the counter and picked up a packet of pills. Hm... Two should be enough, he supposed. Tsunayoshi wasn't that strong against medicine but his senses were still amazing even when under the influence.

After everything was ready he walked back into the living room and sat down, handing Tsuna his cup. "Thank you," Tsuna mumbled as he skipped through the commercials.

"Hn." He watched Tsuna from the corner of his eye as the movie went on, taking delight in every sip he took, his eyes drooping after the fourth mouthful. About halfway through the move, Tsuna's head lolled as he leaned on Hibari, his breaths even as he fell asleep. Hibari smirked as he stood, gently laying him down on the couch.

He turned the TV and DVD player off and went upstairs to turn his room light off after grabbing a blanket. He walked back downstairs and wrapped Tsuna in the blanket. Turning off the kitchen light, he grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

Picking Tsuna up bridal style after turning on the automatic front porch light he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. He pressed a button on the keys and the back car doors opened. He set Tsuna down and closed the door.

He locked the front door and walked back over to the car, getting into the driver's seat and closing and locking the doors. The porch light flicked off as soon as he exited the driveway.

Now, he had him to himself. No one could take him away, and there wasn't a possibility of others getting in the way. They could live happily.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he woke up, rolling over in the bed. He squinted as he opened his eyes, trying to make out features in the dimly lit room. Where...was he? What... He remembered heading over to Hibari and the two were watching a movie and then... That's it. He must've fallen asleep at some point during the move then, and Hibari brought him to his room.

He stretched as he sat up, groaning again as his back popped. He wondered where Hibari was, since he's normally the one to wake him. He glanced around again after his eyes cleared and frowned when he didn't recognize the room. Maybe Hibari redecorated the guest and was too lazy to bring him upstairs to his room.

He slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room. Yeah, the outside looked the same, so it was probably just the room then. "Hibari-san!" He called as he walked into the living room. Wait... This wasn't the living room. Where-

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna jumped at his name and turned with wide eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Hibari. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, you scared me for a second. Anyway, Hibari-san. Where are we? This isn't a place I know."

"It's a vacation home. I thought I'd bring you here as a surprise."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I need to call kaa-san so she knows where I'm at."

"Already done."

"So, how long are we staying? And the interior is really nice by the way." Hibari wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist and led him over to the couch.

"A while. Details don't matter."

"Mm, ok. But anyway, where is this? And why do I feel like I can smell the ocean?"

"Go look outside." Tsuna walked over to the window in confusion and pulled the curtains. His eyes lit up and he squealed as he ran back over to Hibari, showering him with praises and kisses.

Hibari chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist, pulling him down into his lap as he kissed back. "Let's have sex," he murmured in between kisses.

"Already?" Tsuna asked as he pulled back. "But I was hoping we could-" He moaned when Hibari thrust up, the bulge rubbing against his ass. "Sex it is," he answered, laying back on the couch.

* * *

"Hibari-san?" Hibari looked up from his book, his gaze falling on Tsuna who was standing in the water. "Is this a private beach?" He nodded, his gaze flicking back down to the pages.

"Uwah! Really? So we have this whole beach to ourselves?" He nodded again. "Then..." He looked up when Tsuna's shadow cast over him.

"Tsunayoshi?" He questioned as he marked his page.

"Let's have sex, Hibari-san," Tsuna said softly as he sat down on his lap. "Please?" He asked, grinding down against him. Tsuna squeaked and giggled as Hibari flipped them over so he was on the bottom.

"You naughty, naughty boy." Hibari smirked as he trailed kisses and bites down his neck.

"Like you're any different."

* * *

"Ne, Hibari-san?"

"Hm?"

"Is this much sex healt- ahh!" Tsuna's eyes slid shut when Hibari's fingers expertly located his prostate.

"It's only once a day."

"Y-you mean four...haa-ah!...four in a r-row, once a da- ngh!- day."

"It's fine. But if you're worried we can rest for two days, I suppose."

"N-now?" Tsuna asked breathlessly.

Hibari smirked. "Of course not."

"Aa-AHH!" Tsuna arched as Hibari thrust in, hitting his prostate dead on. "Hibari!"

* * *

Tsuna lay on the couch, flipping through the channels in boredom. Hibari was out buying groceries while he was left home alone. Hm, maybe he should've gone with him instead.

He stopped on the news channel with a sigh and set the remote on the table as he pulled the blanket up to his neck. He was so bored he was willing to watch the news. He never thought this day might come.

"And now we have the missing reports. Five days ago, Sawada Nanako had reported her oldest son, Sawada Tsunayoshi missing. He is a seventeen year old boy with light peach skin and honey brown eyes. He is a little shirt for his age and may possible be walking around with his kidnapper. There have been no leads as to where he was taken or who could have taken him so if you have any information, please call the number below."

Tsuna stared at the screen in shock as the news carried on, as if he hadn't just heard the most illogical thing ever. If they think he's kidnapped then- "My my, news really does travel fast. Doesn't it?" Tsuna's head whipped around to stare at Hibari in bewilderment, his eyes begging him to say that it wasn't true.

"Hibari-san... Th-this is a joke, right? All of this is a joke. A-and that news report, i-it was fake. Right? P-please tell me this isn't-this isn't real."

"Have I ever been known to joke around, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as he stepped closer to the couch.

Tsuna backed up on the couch as he advanced, his back hitting the couch arm. "H-Hibari-san, pl-please wait."

"Why are you backing away?"

"Wh-why are you adv-vancing?" Tsuna countered as he stood, the blanket falling to reveal his shirtless form.

"You're only making things harder for yourself, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sprinted towards the screen door, fumbling with the lock in his panic. He screamed when Hibari grabbed him from behind, flailing and kicking as he tried to get away. Hibari shushed him gently as he closed the blinds, pulling him over to the couch.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Tsuna sobbed, turning his head when Hibari leaned up for a kiss.

"To protect you, Tsunayoshi."

"From who?!"

"From others! That would try to take you away from me."

"N-no one would-"

"Shh." He flinched when Hibari caressed the side of his face. "No need to fuss, Tsunayoshi. Calm down, it's not like we haven't done this before."

Tsuna sobbed again as Hibari pulled the rest of his clothing off, pulling his own pants and boxers down.

* * *

"You still haven't found him yet?! What the hell is taking so long!"

"Sir! Please calm down! We're doing all we can to find a location, but you have to understand it takes time."

"Do you at least have a suspect?"

"Y-yes. We've come up with Hibari Kyouya as the kidnapper since the two were last seen together, according to the witnesses in the area."

"Search his home, look up his records, and find out their relationship. Immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

The man sighed as he watched the other go, his head resting in his hands. "Tsunayoshi, I will find you. I promise, my son."


	2. Chapter 2

So I was just wondering if I should post a sequel to Home, I Will Be. Note that I may not, but I just wanted to know if anyone thinks I should since at least a few people seem to like it. So, yeah. Just thought I might say something incase someone wanted one.

Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
